The present invention relates to a winch structure including lubrication means for components of the winch.
In prior art winches, lubrication fluid is often supplied to various components through means of a plurality of hoses which usually emanate from a common manifold. The connections at the opposite ends of these hoses are potential areas for leakage to occur and provision in the way of shielding or the like must be provided to protect the hoses from damage. Also, the hoses often occupy space that could be used to better advantage for other purposes.